


Love Child...?

by claryfrary



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, I had too much fun, I'm so sorry for this, Papa!Aleks™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claryfrary/pseuds/claryfrary
Summary: Alina runs into an old boyfriend at the grocery store, and you're not gonna bELIEVE what he pulls.





	Love Child...?

Alina dropped a package of cookies into her cart, feet aching and bra strap falling down her shoulder. She reached absent-mindedly under her blazer and blouse, pulling it up. She was tired and wanted nothing more than to go home and drop onto her bed and nap, but as it turned out, toddlers ate quite a bit and required near-constant attention.

From where she sat in the top of the cart, Sonyae clapped her chubby little hands together when Alina came into her line of sight once again. Alina crouched a little, smiling brightly at her little girl.

“Alina?” A voice called behind her. She turned, surprised at who greeted her with a wide, warm smile.

“Mal,” she said, because she’d know those blue eyes anywhere. He wore jeans and a faded red t-shirt, and Alina was reminded of how much she’d lusted after just this man once upon a time. The idea of it was laughable now. “How are you?”

“Good,” he smiled again, eyes crinkling. “You look amazing.”

Alina quirked her lips in a semblance of a smile. “Thanks.”

A beat of silence passed between them; Mal stuffed his hands into the front pockets of his jeans, rocked back on his heels. Then his eyes fell on Sonyae and he blinked, once, twice, another time, breath seeming to hitch. His eyes darted between Alina and the burbling toddler.

“Who’s this little cutie?” He asked after a minute, when he finally seemed to be able to breathe again.

Alina felt herself warm when she looked away from Mal and to Sonyae, smoothing down the ebony curls only for them to spring back up a second later. Sonyae grabbed for Alina’s finger, _Mama_ bubbling from her lips in a little chant. “This is Sonyae.”

Mal exhaled and looked at her for a long beat. “Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked finally, eyes searching Alina’s.

Alina made a face, confused, shifting her weight from one foot to the other and propping a hand on her hip. “Tell you what, exactly?”  

Mal looked pointedly to Sonyae, as if trying to tell her without actually saying anything. After a moment of Alina regarding him blankly, he sighed, seemingly stressed. “About Sonyae.”

“Why, in the name of everything holy, would I tell you I had a kid? This is the first time I’ve seen you in seven years, Mal.”

“Well...is she not mine?”

Alina stared at him, and then looked back at her daughter, and then pointedly back at him. Mal stood stock still in front of her. There wasn’t even a slight resemblance—where Mal was all tan skin and brown hair and blue eyes, Sonyae had hair the color of shadows, brown eyes and skin that was relatively pale aside from her rosy little cheeks. And not to mention -  “Saints, Mal,” Alina breathed, laughing quietly. “She’s two.”

Mal seemed to puff out his chest. “So?”

“Well, to reiterate, I haven’t seen you in _seven years_.”

Mal opened his mouth to reply, but then let it fall shut. Alina felt an arm slide around her waist. Behind her, Aleksander didn’t say anything but she knew he was staring down at Mal.

“This is my husband,” Alina told him.

Aleksander stuck out his hand. “Aleksander Morozova.”

Mal shook his hand, albeit looking wary. “Mal Oretsev.”

Aleksander offered few pleasantries after this, and though Alina hadn’t particularly wanted to talk to her ex-boyfriend in the first place, she tried to hold up the conversation in an attempt at politeness - but ultimately, Mal excused himself hastily a few minutes after meeting Aleksander, and Alina pulled away from her husband, an accusing yet amused look playing across her features.

“Papa,” Sonyae stared up at him, arms reaching.

There was a smile on Aleksander’s lips as he lifted Sonyae out of the cart and into his arms. “I hope you were well behaved for your _madraya_.”

Alina scoffed. “You were gone five minutes.”

His eyes flicked up to meet hers. “And look at the trouble you got in during those five minutes.” He cocked his head, quartz eyes amused. “Maybe it’s not Sonyae I should be worried about behaving.”

“ _Me_? How’s it my fault Mal Oretsev thought I was harbouring his love child?”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this before the last chapter of Child's Play, so if you've read that, you'll see a lot of similarities (literally everything about Sonyae).


End file.
